Alfie Moon
A Quick Overview Alfie strutted through Walford with one eye on the ladies, and the other on a quick scam. He was a charismatic chancer who blagged his way in and out of trouble. Fast Fact File First Appearence: 21st November 2002 Marital Status: Married Address: Travelling Occupation: Unknown (probably ripping someone off though!) Most likely to say: 'Would I lie to you..?'. Family Mother: Cherry Moon Father: Alfred Moon Brother: Spencer Moon Grandmother: Nana Moon Second Cousin: Danny Moon Second Cousin: Jake Moon Second Cousin: Maxwell Moon Relationships: Kat Moon Liza Moon Little Mo Mitchell Character Profile Cheeky cockney scamp Alfie Moon was a loveable rogue, with a shall we say, unique dress sense (a cornucopia of blindingly colourful shirts, personalized West Ham tops and his trademark three-quarter length leather coat). A true charmer, Alfie could talk his way in or out of any sticky situation. He even managed to win the heart of Albert Square's leading temptress, Kat Slater, and got a ring on her finger in a romantic Christmas day ceremony...while failing to mention that he was already wed. Well you forget these things, don't you? Just like he forgot that you shouldn't date two sisters at the same time, when he started to see Little Mo while still with Kat... Though on paper he's a lying, cheating, bigamist with a criminal record, Alfie is one of the brightest and most loved characters to ever hit the Square. He deserved to get his woman. Realising that Kat was the one for him, he swept her off her feet and they drove off into the sunset, eventually. They lead the good life for a while, but Alfie couldn’t abstain from trouble for long, ending up in a Spanish nick. Upon the the cheeky-chappie's release and hot on the heels of his true love, Kat Moon, Alfie returned to the Square in dramatic fashion... About Shane Richie From Pontins blue coat to panto king, jack of all trades Shane Richie has brought a new sparkle to EastEnders since he joined the soap. His other talents include acrobatics, impersonation and darts! As a kid Shane was inspired by David Bowie's persona, Ziggy Stardust. Shane's stage name used to be Shane Skywalker, though he was born Shane Patrick Roche. He's a huge fan of Manchester United. Shane once pulled a man from a blazing vehicle at a petrol station. Fittingly, he originally auditioned for the part of Tom Banks, the fireman. However, the role of Alfie was created especially for him. Shane has some pet hates, he hates queues (especially in banks!) He also doesn't like the chat show, Trisha. Shane likes to have his toenails painted. The colour reflects his mood! Star sign: Pisces Eye colour: Blue First appearance: 21.11.2002 Shane's TV appearances include The Big Breakfast, Win, Lose or Draw, and cop show Burnside. Shane's got two albums under his belt - Shane Richie The Album, and Once Around the Sun Shane once hosted his own programme, The Shane Richie Experience He has starred in a several musicals - most recently Boogie Nights and Grease. He's also a regular on the panto circuit. Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Present Characters